Family?
by kirana46
Summary: Misaki has more siblings than she remembered. Until one day, something happened that she never expected.
1. Prologue

**Okay! Today I was very shocked that I found this story in my old laptop. I made it at 2010. Hoho… I can't believe it, seriously. So I decided to post it. I just at least one review though.. Im not hopping much review in this chapter.**

**I do not own this anime (Maid Sama) but I hope so.**

**Btw, enjoy reading!**

After Ayuzawa Misaki's father left, her mother Ayuzawa Minako married with a man named Shiraishi Ryou but not for long. He leaved for good when Misaki was 7 years old.

Shiraishi Ryou has 2 sons who gone after their father died without news. How sad…..

The Ayuzawa's family still using the Ayuzawa surname for remembering their first father.

Misaki doesn't remember his brothers anymore until one day…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The prologue is done. **

**Gomen if the story is lame…**

**I hope the next chapter more interesting than this…=)**

**More importantly…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Author Note

Okay guys! I have announcement to make but first of all… I'm sorry that this is not a chapter!

Okay, this is the situation….

I have 3 unfinished stories! I such a greedy girl…HOHO!

Sometime I'm getting dizzy to pick which one I should write first…

So I really need a help from all my dearest readers

I want you guys to vote which story I should finish first.

Just go to my profile, read the instruction and start voting!

I really need your help now!

Once again

PLEASE!

ONEGAISHIMASU!

TOLONG!

COMENGA!

^.^

-Kirana46


	3. The chapter begin

**Hello there! First of all, I would to say thank you very much to all of you that have review and favorite my story. I was so happy that actually I have more than one review!**

**Disclaimer- Maid Sama is not mine. Not at all!**

**Enjoy reading!**

"Today we have a new student, class!" A yellowish haired teacher announced news about a transferred student. All the students whispered among themselves.

"Misaki! Do you know who the new student is?" quietly Sakura said to her friend beside her. Misaki snapped after a long day dreaming "Uh? What are you saying Sakura?"

She frowned as she watched her friend reaction. – Not as she expected. "Mou Misaki! You had a lot of day dreaming lately. What have you thinking? You can tell us. Right Shizuko?" Sakura spun her body toward her left, Shizuko.

"U'uh!" only a word out from four eyes teenage girl and nodded as a respond. Sakura frowned again. "Shizuko! Your reaction is so boring!"

"Hn." As Shizuko listened to Sakura lecture, Misaki kept staring at the window again and start her day dreaming. '_Why I keep have this feeling? Like I going to meet something… that have forgotten.' _She sighed and stroked her shiny raven hair.

"I feel so stress for no reason!"

"Okay class! This is the new student! I hope you will be nice to him!" the teacher said. After hearing the word 'him', almost all the girl students began to make noises.

"It's a boy! I hope he's handsome!" one of the girls said to her friends.

"Yup! I hope so too!"

As they chatted among themselves, they didn't realized that the newbie already in front of them.

"Ehem!" A loud cough from the new student did make the students pay attention to him.

The new student began hard to speak and began to fell annoying. The girls started to stare at him.

The new student was tall like Usui. His black-bluish hair was messy that make the girls in the class melted. He has blue and sexy eyes. He wore a the uncompleted uniform school that make Misaki so angry. Eventually, not everyone recognized it, he has a big scar on his forehead but been covered by his long bang.

"My name is Shiraishi Ryuuji. Yoroshiku." He looked not very happy for being in that class as he saw the whole class including his teacher gave him an awkward silent.

'_What's wrong with this people?' _

Suddenly, a drastic change happened when the girls…

"KYAA! SHIRAISHI SAMA! KAWAI!" He steps backward as he saw the most of the girls mopping at him like a celebrity.

Although he was in that condition, his eyes went widen when he saw the devil president kept staring at the window.

He ignored the buzzy girls surrounded him. He was too busy to talk with them as he kept staring at Misaki.

'_It must be her!'_

**Sorry for late update because of the school.**

**Sorry for the short chapter because I'm was too busy for the ton of home works!**

**But hey, at least I'm updating right?**

**Try to figure it out who Shiraishi Ryuuji is!**

**Read and review!**

**Thank you…**


	4. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the review! I really happy for it! Sob! Sob!**

**Disclaimer- Maid sama is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

It was recess time. Everyone busted out from their classes. The new student, Shiraishi Ryuuji still sat on his chair and put his palm on his chin. At the same time, he was gazing at the person behind him. She was searching something in her bag. She looked tension. Her friends came toward her and ask her to accompany them to the canteen. The black and shiny haired stopped her doing and turned to the four eyes girl and pink-like haired girl.

"Misaki! Let's go! I'm hungry!" The pink-like haired girl who was known as Sakura said.

"Wait a sec Sakura. I can't find my purse! I just put in…" Misaki search her lost thing deeper and deeper in her bag but still no luck.

"Jaa. See you in canteen. My stomach is getting angry ne, Shizuko?" The four eyes girl nodded for Sakura statement.

"Aa! Bye then." Misaki who didn't really pay attention what she just said and still searching her purse.

After no one in the classroom, Ryuuji finally spoke.

"Maybe you search for this." Suddenly Ryuuji said something very unexpected for them. He held carefully at his hand something that Misaki looking for.

Misaki still in shocked. "Where you got that?"

"I saw it under your table. Maybe it fall while you searching for it, Misa-chan." Ryuuji said with very unemotional face.

"Who are you calling me Misa-chan! And how do you know my name?" Misaki already release her demon president which was not in Ryuuji expectation.

"Well, your friends always call you that right?"

"Not everybody. Only someone closer to me who c…c…call me… th…that… " Misaki shuttered for so sudden. Her mind shows a vision of Usui who always called her 'Misa-chan' that make her blushed.

"Anyway th…thanks." Misaki quickly grabbed her blue purse from him.

"No problem. By the way, my name is Shiraishi Ryuuji."

"U..Uh… Arigatou Shirai-"

"Just call me Ryuuji."

Misaki widened her eyes "B-B-But…"

"No but Mi-sa-ki. Plus, I help just now." Ryuuji frowned.

"Ye-yeah… Shi…" Misaki couldn't help but blushed.

"It's Ryuuji!" He re correct her.

"…Ryuuji." She finally said it. '_Why I felt something weird with this guy? I'm not doing something that I usually do toward a guy like him but somehow… I know this guy… but where? _'

Misaki long thought made Ryuuji a little bit worried about her. "O…Oi. Are you okay?" Ryuuji stood up from his seat and began to shake her shoulders slowly making Misaki snapped.

"U…Uh?" She blinked at him with full of confusion.

"You just have daydreaming just now."

"O…Oh really? I don't realize it." She had a little bit pink on her chick.

Ryuuji chuckled a bit "You look cute when you blushed."

Now, Misaki began to fully red on her face "No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe you right, you are ugly when you mad." He made a bored face and waited for Misaki reaction.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah… yeah right…" He tried to not laugh but he couldn't.

"Why you…" Misaki anger change after she saw he laughing. She didn't why, she also laughed with him.

.

.

.

Usui watched them from the start at their class window. He felt like he wanna kill the bastard who near to Misaki. He seem so close to her. "I never see him before." His felt like a bullet through his heart. It was so hurt when see them together- laughing like that.

He bite his lips, tighter his hand and narrowed his eyes. "Who is he and what relationship him with Ayuzawa?"

Is this what we called jealous?

**Another short chapter!**

**So sorry for that!**

**Anyway, Please review!**


	5. Chapter 2

**So sorry for late update! And btw, thanks for review, favorite etc for this story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- Maid sama is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Ryuuji and Misaki apparently walked home together after that incident in the class. Everyone who saw them together thought that they're a sweet couple. They looked so close and happy.

Not everyone pleasant about the way they talk, teasing, walk together like they already know for 10 years. Usui didn't like it. In fact he hates anybody who tried to steal his Misaki. One of them is him, the transferred boy, Shiraishi Ryuuji.

Usui kept following them whenever they went. Misaki seems happier with him than himself, her boyfriend. Why Misaki could do that to him? His heart already shattered apart every time he see them together.

"That bastard!" Usui cursed under his breath. He was under the bushes- hiding from seeing by them. His heart going to explode when he saw Ryuuji touched her and she didn't get mad at all!

If he didn't remember that he was in disgust, he already made that bastard into BBQ.

Both of them sat down on the chair in the ice cream shop. While waiting for their order, Ryuuji started the conversation. "Misa-chan, how many siblings that you have?"

Misaki a little bit shocked of that question. She thought for a minute. Then quickly she answered "Me and my sister. So it makes two including me." She explained.

For some reasons, Ryuuji frowned for Misaki answer. "Hounto? Y…you don't have any brother?" His voice kinda sad.

Misaki frowned. She couldn't understand why he asked her like that "Well, yes. Why you ask me like that?"

Ryuuji took a deep breath and smile at her. "Nothing. Now hurry up and finish your ice cream before its melt." Misaki still in confusion obeyed him.

Meanwhile Usui sat behind them and pretend that he doesn't know them. He kept staring at Ryuuji. A death stare. He quietly slurped the orange juice as he crunch the straw to let quarter of his jealousy toward that innocent straw.

Suddenly Usui heard something that unexpected.

"I like you."

Misaki and Usui chocked with that words from Ryuuji. The orange juice was all over the table 'Shit!' Usui quickly took tissue as many as he can from his pocket and wipe it. His heart felt like being stabbed by thousands of knives and bows. So much hurt, jealous, and he seriously wanna to chop him and donate his meat to the shark.

Meanwhile Misaki hands were shaking and sweat all over her body. "W…what are you… we… just…"

Ryuuji chuckled for so sudden. Misaki raised her eyebrows for his reaction. "Ma…ma… don't take serious about my words. I'm just testing someone." He scratched his un-itchy head with a warm smile. Rather than angry, Misaki was confused "Someone? Who?"

Ryuuji could only laugh. Silently he stared at the person behind Misaki without her knowing. Although it kinda shock, Usui kept his cool and stare back at Ryuuji.

'Great. A staring contest.' Usui rolled his eyes and ended his eye contact with his new enemy.

'He is more cunning than I thought. He know who I am. Darn it!' Usui cursed under his breath.

"What are you staring at?" Misaki then tried to look behind her back which was Ryuuji staring at. Realizing Usui cover up going to blow, he quickly said "No no no no! I just staring at the beautiful maiden in front of me…" Seriously Ryuuji couldn't make any excuses than that.

Misaki face was red. So red. "Wha…what? Wh…what do you mean by that? You just the same as that alien outer-space guy!" She couldn't resist from remembering Usui in her mind.

He laughed for that weirdo nickname for 'him'. Yes. He precisely knew who the person behind Misaki because he was more observer guy than Usui.

'I'm seriously going to kill that bastard! But at least Misaki doesn't forget about me.' Usui thought.

"Saa Misa-chan, lets go somewhere else. I'm getting bored here."

Misaki took her last slurp of her juice and asked "alright. But how about the bill?"

Ryuuji chuckled again. "What a silly question, of course it's my treat."

She make a worry face "It is okay for you…" Ryuuji already stood up "Gentlemen never let a pretty lady treat us."

Misaki once again blushed and watched him went to the casher. "He such a nice guy." Misaki murmured loud enough to Usui heard it.

Usui bite his lips as he heard her words. "She never say that to me…ever!" he grip his hands. He make a mistake. He said too god out loud.

Misaki lost her day dreaming as she heard familiar voice. She was going to turn her body to behind her…

Usui gulped as he knew his fate after this. His heart was pounding so fast… too fast.

'Darn it!'

**Thanks for reading! Luv u guys!**

**Review plez!**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Thanks for the reviews and favorite my story! I really appreciate it! Also, I'm very sorry for the late update! (-_-')**

**Disclaimer – Kaichou wa maid sama is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

_Misaki lost her day dreaming as she heard familiar voice. She was going to turn her body to behind her…_

_Usui gulped as he knew his fate after this. His heart was pounding so fast… too fast._

'_Darn it!'_

"Misa-chan! Let's go to that shop! That's look interesting!"

As soon Misaki heard Ryuuji voice, quickly she turned toward Ryuuji. "Hait!"

Usui sighed. 'That was close.' Quietly he turned his face to Misaki and the transferred boy; he saw Ryuuji gave his thumbs up toward him secretly behind Misaki.

Usui eyes went wide. "Did he just save me? Why?" He maybe genius, but he couldn't think about the situation now. -About the transferred boy.

Shiraishi Ryuuji was way too observing than himself. Just by look at him, Ryuuji can tell that he was Ayuzawa Misaki boyfriend.

But if Ryuuji knew that he was Misaki boyfriend, why he tried to get close with her? Was he tried to separate them? Usui eyes went wide. Why? In all couples in the world, why he choose Misaki?

'That bastard…' he bitten his lips when he saw his Misaki holding hands with that transferred boy. Why Misaki was so friendly with that guy? They only knew each other only for one or two days, but look at them, looked like perfect couple! Misaki never did such romantic things like that toward him, smiling, laughing, and holding hands. Not only once!

Misaki seems happy with him rather than her boyfriend. Usui frowned. He never thought that Misaki was like that. Even though she was rough, a demon, but as far as he know, she was loyal.

'I thought Ayuzawa didn't like boys much.' Usui thought.

He kept observing both of them far away from them. He felt uneasy watching them like that. He really wanted to cut off that guy head and took Misaki far away from him.

After a quiet while Usui observing them, he raised his both eye brows, "That transferred boy somehow really look like Misa-chan." He mumbled.

If you look twice at Ryuuji you will see that he has similarity as Misaki especially his hair. –Black and look silky like Misaki. "What is meaning of this?" Usui questioned himself.

He thought for a while. 'Misaki have only one sibling, right? Then, who is he?' he made a death glare toward Ryuuji.

"Maybe I should ask Misaki face to face tomorrow."

Quickly Usui stood up and stretched his body. "I sit here too long. Maybe I should buy a candy or something."

Usui gave a glance at them before he went away.

"I will get my Misaki back. I must!"

.

.

.

Meanwhile,

Ryuuji watched Usui glared at them with his frustrated and annoyed face. He amused. 'He must love her so much. I'm impressed.'

Suddenly he felt someone pulled his cloth. He looked at the person beside him.

"Ne Ryuuji-kun, I feel like someone stalking us." Misaki said with dark aura around her.

Ryuuji just raised his eyebrow. "Maybe Misa-chan is so cute that everyone would fall in love whenever they see you." He made a soft smiled.

Misaki face became so red. "W-w-what are you s-saying? I already have b-b-boyfriend!"

Ryuuji could only laughed with Misaki reaction. "Maa maa, I just kidding! I know you already have special friend, Misa-chan!"

Misaki a little shocked. "Really? How?"

"Let's go to that restaurant! They sure looked yummy!" he totally ignored Misaki question and grabbed her hand toward the destination. "W-wait! Hey!" She had no energy to release her hand from him. Misaki sighed "Whatever!"

Ryuuji quietly glance at curtain person far away from them.

He saw Usui was about to leave the place. He looked depressed.

Ryuuji just sighed.

'I'm sorry for doing this, Misaki's boyfriend. It seems you already realized it already, huh?'

**So… how is it?**

**Okay, I know it short! Please don't mad at me!**

**I don't know if Usui is too OOC. Well I hope its not. I try my best to not make Usui too OOc!**

**Review guys?**

**Thanks for reading! ^.^**


End file.
